This invention relates in general to very large mobile construction equipment and, more specifically, to very large cranes, earth augers or the like which are transported to a construction site and there installed on a movable support.
The construction of larger buildings, power lines, highways, etc., requires very large equipment such as cranes, earth augers, etc. Often, it is essential that the equipment be movable at the construction site. Because of the weight involved, the on-site movable support for the equipment is generally not "road legal" when rigged from construction use in that it may be too heavy, too wide or too slow for movement along roads and highways.
At present such large cranes or the like are disassembled, the various components are loaded onto a number of large trucks, usually with the aid of other, smaller cranes, which carry the components to the construction site. There, the equipment is reassembled, mounted on the site movable support and put into use. Particularly on highway, pipeline, powerline or similar liner projects, this disassembly/reassembly sequence must be performed quite often. This sequence occupies considerable time and requires the services of a number of highly skilled, highly paid, riggers.
Thus, there is a continuing need for improvements in such large construction equipment to allow convenient transport between working sites without the need for disassembly for transport and without the need for considerable rigger time.